One Moment Can Change Your Life
by xKatxHPDMx
Summary: HP/DM One-shot. Warnings: Explicit language and strong sexual themes and references. Draco is rebuilding his life after Azkaban when he discovers that one moment can change it all. A series of events turns Draco's world upside down and back again. I do not own HP in any way. This is for fun.
1. Rebuilding

Draco surveyed the nervous faces in front of him.

"Right, team, I know this is the biggest game so far but we've come a long way. We can do this. We can win!"

He launched into his speech about tactics as he prodded at the whiteboard with his wand and the figures drawn on it darted about under his command. Draco knew the speech off by heart and as he spoke, he let his mind wander.

He thought back to when he first joined his Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons. It was a very low time for Draco. Very low indeed.

After the final battle with Voldemort, the Ministry had conducted a large scale clean-up which culminated in, what became known as, the Death Eater Trials. Draco's Father, Lucius, had been sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban in a high security cell, 6 months for each year that he had been in service to Voldemort. Draco's Mother, Narcissa had been sentenced to 8 years. The Wizengamot had chosen 8 as that was half of Draco's age when his parents had failed to protect him from Voldemort and he became a Death Eater. Draco had also been sentenced to 1 year. 6 months for each year that he had been in service to Voldemort. He had been very lucky that Dumbledore's representative had convinced the Wizengamot that Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted Draco to be sentenced for his mission to kill him as he was acting under orders with no other option but death himself. Between that, still being underage at the time, and a damn good lawyer he had done extremely well.

Nevertheless, he still had a year to serve, and following his trial, they carted him straight off to Azkaban.

The Ministry had lost a lot of faith in the Dementors after witnessing how easily they changed sides and so they now only used them to guard the high security cells on the topmost floor. Unfortunately, this was where Lucius was headed, but for Narcissa and Draco it meant that they just had normal wizard guards for their cells.

This was a blessing for Draco as he didn't think he would have survived with his mind intact for a month with a Dementor, let alone a year.

Draco served his year restlessly and by the time his release day arrived he hated his Father with every fibre of his being for what he had put him and his Mother through for all of those years. He was glad that Lucius still had a further 9 years to serve with a Dementor breathing down his neck.

On his release day he went to visit his Mother and wished her well. He promised he would be sensible, try to build a normal life for himself, and that he would be waiting for her at the Manor when she was released. Then he visited his father and told him of the hatred he had developed for him, but he doubted he'd remember as he already looked like a mindless, emotionless shell of a man. Draco didn't feel bad for him at all as he walked out as a free man.

After his release Draco had returned to the Manor. It was a mess. Voldemort had truly abused it while he had been in command. Using the money in the Malfoy family fault Draco had spent the first 6 months of his freedom rebuilding, redesigning, redecorating and perfecting the Manor to his own liking. After all, his Father would be in no state to run the house after his imprisonment, and that left Draco as the man of the house so he may as well make it to his taste.

The next 6 months were filled with searching for a job. The Malfoy family fortune was, of course, extensive, but Draco did want to try and have a normal life and thought that was a good place to start. Although Draco was very clever he had not been able to return to Hogwarts to complete his NEWTs due to his prison sentence so the Ministry and other reputable companies would not hire him, along with the fact that he was an ex-Death Eater and branded with the Dark Mark.

Eventually, he began to turn to his other skills to see what he could find and decided to try out for a Quidditch team who were searching for a seeker. The team, the Falmouth Falcons, was at the bottom of the league table, only just above the Chudley Cannons, but Draco didn't mind. He had to start somewhere and he could start small. He knew he could lift the team up, but first he had to get in and then later convince them to make him captain.

Draco visited Diagon Alley bought the newest Firebolt model and went to the try outs. There were a couple of others there but Draco knew he would easily be the best. When the try outs began, he outstripped them in speed, he outperformed them in manoeuvring and he was the fastest to catch the Snitch. He was accepted onto the team. He found out quickly that they were pretty true to their motto, 'Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads' and while Draco didn't mind bullies, they were not particularly good flyers and even worse Quidditch players. If he wanted to go up in the world he would have to make some changes, but first he needed to gain their trust. They needed to go up in the league table. They needed to win matches. Draco would have to catch the Snitch, consistently and quickly.

Draco trained hard at the team's pitch every day, and yet he only saw the other players for practice once a week. _No wonder they're awful, they never practice._ _They don't even know how to read each other's actions, let alone the other team's. _

Gradually, as they began to crawl up the league table, Draco managed to convince them to hold more team practices. They began to fly better and work better together and they managed to finish that season in the middle of the league table, the highest they'd been for 10 years.

The next season rolled around and they elected Draco as team captain. At 21 years old, he was the youngest Quidditch captain in the country. He was very proud and he worked his team hard, determined to get them into the top section of the table.

And now, here he was, briefing them for their biggest game so far. They were about to play their biggest rivals, the Irish Kenmare Kestrels. It was a big game because, not only were they rivals, but they were right next to each other in the table and the winner would make it into the elusive top section.

"Any questions?" he asked as he finished off his speech.

No one raised their hand. They looked terrified but their teeth were gritted in determination. They wanted to win more than ever before. In fact, more than anything.

Draco led them out of the changing rooms and into the take-off box. They mounted their brooms and when the doors opened they sped out, flying a lap of the pitch in a perfectly choreographed formation with Draco at the front. The crowd went wild. Their fans cheered and their rivals booed as they finished the lap and took up their positions in the centre. The commentator announced the rival team and they sped out of their take off box and whizzed around the pitch. Draco caught a blur of black hair. _Shit, no one on their team had black hair. They've bloody gone and got a new player. This could cock everything up._ As the opposing team made their way to the centre of the pitch Draco caught a glimpse of the name on the back of the black haired player's robes. He paled and had to steady his broom. _It can't be. Not now._ It was Draco's worst nightmare. It was Potter.


	2. Forbidden Fantasies

Potter turned to face Draco in the seeker's position and Draco thought he was going to vomit. He met Potter's eyes for a moment and noticed that he didn't look too pleased either. _Breathe, Draco, it will be fine. It's going to be just like school. Shit! That's worse._ Potter's eyes were like a gateway and Draco was losing himself. Memories and emotions flooded through Draco as he fought to clear his mind so he could concentrate on the match. It was a losing battle. _Come on, Draco. You got past this. Things aren't the same anymore. It will be ok. Stop looking at him and focus. You have to win this. You have to! _

The whistle blew and the match began. Draco immediately darted upwards into the air and began circling the pitch his eyes scanning everywhere for the Snitch and desperately trying to avoid Potter. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't look in two places at once and as he searched for the Snitch Potter flew up beside him.

"Malfoy," cut through the sound of the wind in his ears.

Draco's head snapped around so fast that he thought his neck might snap and it would fall right off.

"Potter," he growled. _Merlin, I hate him! Is he determined to ruin my entire life?!_

"I see you've changed." Potter retorted sarcastically.

"Naturally." Draco smirked. _Ugh, look at that twinkle in his eye. He bloody loves pissing me off. Arsehole. _

"Coped alright in Azkaban then? The Dementors didn't ruin you forever?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you, Potter? As you can see, I still have all of my faculties." _Now piss off you little bitch._

"Good. You'll need them," he replied before speeding off.

_What in Merlin's name was that about? And why the Hell did I see relief in his eyes just then? Shit! Why the Hell was I even looking at his eyes. Get your shit together, Draco._

He snapped his eyes back to the pitch and began searching for the Snitch once more.

A few moments later Draco noticed Potter speeding downwards and then Draco saw it, the Snitch. _Shit! Fuck! Shit!_ Draco wheeled around and dashed towards the snitch. Thankfully, his Firebolt was the newest model and he was soon neck and neck with Potter. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and felt the sweat beading on the back of his neck. He stretched out his hand, Potter's hand was beside his but he was determined. Just as he urged himself forwards, Potter's hand flinched away for less than a second, but it was enough. Draco's fingers closed around the Snitch and Potter, a second too late, accidentally brushed his hand against Draco's as he couldn't move it aside in time. Draco's stomach clenched at the skin contact and he felt himself flush hot. _Merlin, I fucking hate him so much. Bastard. How dare he touch me!_ Draco pulled out of the dive and raised the Snitch for the crowd to see. His fans went mental. The screams almost deafened him. He landed gracefully and slid off his broom. His team met him on the ground and enveloped him in a massive group hug before they made their way off the pitch to the changing rooms.

When Draco arrived home Pansy was waiting for him in the entrance hall. She kissed him on the cheek and asked how the game went. He told her that they won and then stalked off to the dining room without a backward glance. He ate in silence and then made his way upstairs. He shouted to Pansy and asked her to sleep in her own room as his body ached and he wanted to spread out. He stripped naked and headed into his en suite bathroom. He flicked on the shower and stepped in and the internal argument began.

_Potter_

_What about Potter_

_Everything_

_He's so infuriating_

_He's so perfect_

_Why did he have to be there today?_

_I was doing so well_

_Now Pansy's gonna know something's up_

_Ugh, Pansy_

_She's lovely_

_But I don't want to shag her_

_Ugh_

_I've done it too many times already_

_Merlin knows how I manage to keep my dick hard_

_Well, actually I do know_

_Hmmmm_

Draco let that thought fill his mind and he looked down at his growing erection. He bit his lip.

_I really shouldn't_

_Not again_

_It's so bad_

_But it's so good_

_I thought I was past this_

_Obviously not_, he mused as his erection hardened.

_Well, maybe this once won't hurt._

_You know it won't only be once_

_You'll be back here in the morning _

_Doing the same damn thing over the same damn thought_

_I know_, Draco conceded to himself as his erection began to throb. He stared at it for a moment as though willing it to go down.

_Well, this isn't going to go away on its own so I'll have to_

_Maybe I could try to think of something else_

_But that's my favourite_

_And I haven't thought about it for so long_

_That's because you're trying to forget it, you tit_

"Oh, fuck it," Draco sighed and wrapped his left hand around his erection. He placed his right hand on the wall for balance and parted his legs slightly into a comfortable stance.

He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in his forbidden fantasy as he began to stroke his hand gently up and down his shaft. He gradually grasped tighter and moved a little faster and his mouth formed an o as he sighed with pleasure.

_Oh Merlin _

_Mmmm_

_Yes_

_Why have I been denying myself_

_No one knows_

_And it's so fucking good_

Draco was gripping it tight now and moving faster and faster

_Oh yes_

_Oh Merlin_

_More_

_Yes_

_Keep going_

_Faster_

_Ohh_

_Not yet_

_Too soon_

_More_

_Hold it_

_You can do this_

_Mmmm_

_Merlin _

_Yes_

_Faster_

_Ohhh_

_Can't_

_Take it_

_Much_

_Longer_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_YES_

"Ohhhh, ohhh, ohh, Potter," Draco sighed as he came.

He stood still for a moment, still holding himself. Then he let go and smiled.

_Mmm that was so good_

_Potter, you minx_

_You have made my day_

_Hmmmm_

_I should really get to bed_

Draco washed quickly and stepped out of the shower. He flicked it off and tiptoed to the bedroom. He crawled into bed, still naked, and flopped his head down on the pillow.

_What am I going to do about these thoughts? _

_They've been plaguing me for 5 years now_

_Maybe it's time to try and do something about them_

_Before I go insane_

_Hmmmm_

_Difficult_

_Where I was certain from 15 that I prefer guys I'm pretty sure our golden boy does not_

_But there was that twinkle in his eye today_

_He was winding you up, he loves that_

_Does he?_

_And what about that look of relief when I said I was ok_

_Maybe you were mistaken _

_Maybe it was something else_

_No, it was definitely relief_

_Hmmmm_

_Then maybe_

_But what to do_

_And how to do it_

_First things first_

_I must get rid of Pansy_

Draco drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with Pansy and Potter.


	3. First Things First

The next morning Draco woke up with a plan forming in his mind, a grin on his face and a raging hard on. He jumped in the shower and worked his erection quickly, sighing out Potter's name as he found his release. He washed hurriedly and dressed casually, pulling on his grey jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt with a small grey logo. He walked down the stairs to the middle floor, and along to his study, entered, and closed the door behind him. He would be safe to think in here, Pansy wouldn't dare to disturb him. She hardly dared to disturb him in his bedroom either but if she wanted to attempt to shag him then there was a risk that she would try it. But not in here, she had never been allowed in here. He opened the balcony doors behind his desk to let in a fresh breeze and paced in front of them.

Back,

Forth,

Back,

Forth,

Back,

And stopped suddenly.

He gazed out across the gardens, took a deep breath, and made his decision. He went to the door and opened it.

"Pansy!" he yelled down the corridor.

He heard her scrambling about upstairs and her bedroom door opened.

"Yes, darling?"

Draco winced. He hated pet names.

"I want to see you in my study," he demanded, "Right away!"

"Oh ... Erm ... Ok ... Coming, darling," she replied nervously.

Draco winced again and slammed the door. He turned and stalked to his desk, flopping into the chair behind it. He sighed. He loved this chair. He heard a small knock and quickly straightened himself up, clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Pansy peeked in. Her eyes raced around the room, trying to take it all in. She stepped in and Draco noticed that she looked a little green. She'd never been summoned to his study before. No doubt she was nervous. And so she should be.

"Sit," he commanded and gestured to the chair across from him.

She closed the door behind her and padded slowly across the room. She sat stiffly in the chair, unable to relax.

"Pansy," he spoke softly, "No doubt you are wondering why I would summon you here, but I think we need to talk ... About us."

"Draco, are you ... Are you breaking up with me?" she croaked, her voice cracked with emotion.

"Well, yes, I am."

"But, I love you!" She choked back a strangled sob.

"I know you do, and I love you, but not like that. You are such a dear friend to me Pansy, but I cannot give you what you seek."

"But, where will I go?" she tried a different tactic.

"Home, Pansy. Go home."

"But, Draco, I can't. It's empty. I can't bear it."

"I'm sorry, Pansy, you cannot stay here. You may visit as often as you like, but you cannot stay."

"Is there someone else?" she demanded suddenly.

Draco paused. Well, there wasn't, yet, but he wanted there to be.

"Not exactly, no."

"So there is! Who is she? Do I know her? I'll rip her bloody eyes out," she growled.

Draco had to stifle a giggle that no one, even his closest friends or family, had the faintest idea that he was gay. Well, not totally gay. He did get turned on occasionally by girls but mostly guys. So, he was bisexual. But definitely leaning towards gay.

"Well, yes, it is someone you know, although not very well at all and erm, Pansy, it's a bloke." Draco decided that the truth would be best right now if he had any hope of keeping their friendship intact.

Pansy blanched and slumped in the chair, Draco thought she might faint as a slight whimpering sound escaped her lips. Draco half rose out of his chair with the intent of checking she was ok.

"I'm fine," she blurted, before he had even stood up. He dropped back into the chair and scrutinised her reaction. "Just give me a minute."

"Pansy, I'm sorry"

"You can't help being _gay_, Draco, but you could have told me sooner." She spat out the word gay with such venom that Draco flinched involuntarily.

"Well, I'm not strictly gay, Pansy, I'm bisexual, but I cannot love you romantically when my mind is somewhere else ... When my heart belongs to someone else."

"Again, you could have had the decency to tell me sooner."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was past it. I tried to forget it but something stirred up those old feelings and I realised that can't carry on like this."

"So, you'll be running straight to him as soon as I leave then, will you?" she barked.

"No, Pansy, it's not like that. He doesn't even know that I like him, or even that I like blokes. I don't even think he likes blokes or that he could ever like me but I have to try. I can't go on living without trying."

"Well, it sounds as if your mind is well and truly made up. I'll pack my things. Goodbye Draco." She rose from the chair and flounced from the room, leaving the door open behind her.

"Goodbye, Pansy. I'm sorry," Draco muttered to her retreating form.

Pansy had packed and left quickly without another word to Draco. Draco had stayed in his study for hours after she'd gone, staring down at his hands and wondering what in Merlin's name to do next. He had gotten rid of Pansy but how the bloody Hell was he supposed to get Potter.

_It's a good job I like a challenge._

_But where do I start?_

_Hmmmm._

_Potter must be living in Ireland if he's playing for the Kestrels._

_Makes sense I guess, the Irish do have the best Quidditch team in the world._

_But why is he playing Quidditch?_

_I thought he was an Auror._

_Maybe he wasn't getting enough attention._

_Draco, that was stupid_, he chided himself.

_You know he doesn't look for fame, or need to._

_He's probably the most famous wizard since Dumbledore._

_He must be doing it for enjoyment._

_There's just no other explanation._

_Hmmmm._

_How do I go forward?_

Suddenly, a thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

_Time for a holiday._


	4. Time For A Holiday

Draco appeared with a pop in, what looked like, the middle of nowhere. He had decided to take a little tour of Ireland. How would this help him to find Potter? Well, he'd take a tour of the Quidditch stadiums and hope for the best.

He was just outside the woods which disguised the Kestrels' stadium and it was a bright breezeless day. If Potter was anything like him when it came to Quidditch he'd be there practising. He just hoped the whole team wasn't there.

He picked his way between the trees and, sure enough, there was the stadium. Draco crept up to the entrance and peeked in. At first glance it appeared that it was empty. Draco felt the sinking feeling of disappointment in his stomach and was just about to turn away again when he caught a glimpse of something. He looked back and his stomach flipped over. It was Potter. He was drifting lazily on his broom, lying flat against the handle, head turned to one side resting on his hands, his eyes glazed over, unseeing. He was clearly in a world of his own as he steered blindly around the pitch about 10 feet up, turning one way and then the other whenever he felt like it.

Draco leaned against the wall and watched Potter dreamily, a small smile spreading across his face. He must have watched Potter for nearly half an hour before Potter drifted so close to Draco that he could smell him. He smelled wonderful. He smelled of ... Potter. Draco guessed that Potter must have smelled him too as his eyes instantly refocused and he stopped directly in front of Draco. His face was twisted into a frown and was reddening by the second.

"Malfoy, what the Hell are you doing here?!" he spat.

"I'm on holiday. Taking a tour of stadiums and I was just admiring this one." Draco said easily.

Potter looked confused.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, softer now.

"Long enough." Draco replied evasively.

Potter paled and shook his head.

"Will you be leaving now then?" he asked. There was an almost nervous tone in his voice and Draco picked up on it.

"Actually, I was hoping to have a little wander around but I didn't want to startle you."

"I see." Potter paused for a moment and seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle. Eventually he came to a decision, "Would you like me to show you around?"

Draco's heart leapt, maybe there was a chance.

"Yes, please," he replied with a smile.

Potter still looked unsure of himself but he kept going.

"Come on then," he said, and managed to half smile back as he leapt off his broom and turned away to lead Draco out onto the pitch.

Draco followed Potter out onto the pitch. Potter led him around the edge chatting about the stadium and its history. Draco was only half listening as he ogled Potter's arse in front of him in the skin tight trousers of his kit.

Suddenly, Potter stopped and turned to face Draco and Draco almost walked straight into him. He had to put his hand out to stop himself crashing and as his hand made contact with Potter's chest his breath hitched.

_Damn, Potter's toned up._

Draco looked up from his hand on Potter's chest to Potter's face. Potter was red as a tomato and seemed to be struggling for words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Draco looked back to his hand and, against the nagging in his brain, he slowly removed it.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Potter didn't reply. He seemed to be holding his breath.

_Fuck, he's going to hit me._

Draco closed his eyes so the anger in Potter's face wouldn't ruin his mental image of him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand against his and he opened his eyes to see Potter placing his hand back against his chest. Draco's eyes widened in disbelief but as he splayed his fingers on Potter's chest, Potter sighed gently.

Draco's stomach was doing somersaults as he looked back up to Potter's face. Potter looked terrified and Draco made to remove his hand again. He didn't want to scare him. Potter timidly placed his hand over the top of Draco's, so Draco couldn't move his away, and closed his eyes as he sighed again, a look of forbidden serenity on his face.

Draco could feel Potter's heart beating a rapid rhythm underneath his palm and he let himself hope that maybe Potter returned his affections.

They stood like that for maybe 10 minutes before Potter opened his eyes again. He looked like he was torn between letting go and staying like that forever. Draco smiled carefully and studied Potter's reaction. Potter was clearly having another internal struggle but he managed a weak smile back.

"Potter, can I have my hand back?" Draco asked. That seemed to settle his internal argument.

"Erm ... Well ... Yes, I guess so," he replied, but didn't make a move to release Draco's hand and Draco didn't move either.

"Do you not want me to move my hand, Potter?"

"Erm ...no, not really."

"Ok. You do realise what this looks like, right?"

Potter looked pained for a moment. Draco wondered if he'd gone too far.

"Yes. I know what this looks like."

"What does it look like then?"

Potter frowned, trying to formulate a reasonable response.

"It looks like I'm holding your hand to my chest."

"That much is true. But, why?"

"Why not?" Potter retorted quickly.

"We're enemies, aren't we?"

"We _were_ enemies. We're obviously not anymore."

"Do you have to be so cryptic?"

"I'm scared." Potter whispered.

"Ok, what are you scared of?"

"I don't know what the Hell I'm doing or why."

"Instinct maybe?"

"I don't know what the Hell these feelings are, or why I have them, or what the _fuck_ to do about them."

Draco flinched at the emphasis on the word fuck.

"What feelings?"

"I despised you. I hated you with every fibre of my being. Until one day I realised that I only hated you because you hated me. So I stopped hating you and I noticed so many things about you ... And I liked it."

"Do you know why I hated you, Potter?"

"Because I rejected your friendship?"

"Exactly. I was desperate to be your friend and you rejected me, in front of other people too. I was furious, not just with you, but with myself for not being good enough for you -"

"You are good enough for me." Potter interjected.

"I didn't think so. I hated you and I kept on hating you until 5th year when I discovered an extremely fine line between hate and love. We were growing up and changing into men. I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I loved you ... And it made me hate you even more. But by hating you more you gave me even more attention and I secretly thrived off it." Draco paused for moment to gather his thoughts.

"You loved me?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm sure that I did. In fact I'm even surer now because I've never come across feelings like these for any other person. Only you."

"Only me?" Potter repeated dumbly.

"Yes, only you. After the war I thought I might never see you again and while I was in Azkaban I resolved to stop pining over you and build a normal life for myself. By the time I was released I had managed to force you from my mind. I've been out for over 2 years now and I was with Pansy living together at the Manor until yesterday. I saw you for the first time since I had given you up and I realised that I hadn't really given you up at all. The memories and emotions came crashing over me like a wave with renewed vigour. In that single moment you turned my world upside down, Potter."

"Upside down?" Harry was dumbfounded.

"Yes, Potter. I thought about it for hours last night," _not strictly true, but a nice touch_, "And this morning I broke it off with Pansy and asked her to leave. I knew I couldn't go on without trying. And so here I am. And here you are. And what are we doing?" Draco breathed a huge sigh of relief from getting it all off his chest.

Potter hadn't moved at all and neither had Draco. Potter blushed and looked down at his hand which held Draco's to his chest.

"I'm ... Erm ... I'm not sure what we're doing ... But ... Erm ... I think ... I think I'd like to do more."

Draco's heart pounded against his ribcage, his stomach filled with butterflies and he flushed so hot that he could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck.

"You want to do more?" he managed to ask.

"I ... I think so."

"With me?" It was Draco's turn to be dumbfounded.

"Yes, I think so."

"Oh." It was all his dreams and nightmares rolled into one. He had his big chance, but what if he ruined it.

"Don't you want do more with me?" Potter asked nervously.

"Oh, Merlin, Potter, yes. Yes I do."

"So what now?"

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked, not wanting to make Potter uncomfortable.

"I think ... I think I want to kiss you."

Draco's heart nearly burst out of his chest.

_Oh sweet Merlin yes!_

"Go ahead."

Potter bit his lip. He was obviously nervous. He shuffled slightly closer. Draco daren't move in case he startled him and lost his chance. Potter leaned slowly towards him and gently pressed his lips to Draco's. The kiss was soft and sweet. He stayed there for a second and then moved away quickly. Draco saw that he was blushing and he looked pained again.

"What the Hell am I doing?" he whispered to himself.

He hurriedly stumbled backwards, releasing Draco's hand and breaking the contact between them.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Potter, wait!" Draco called but it was too late as Potter turned on the spot and disapparated.


	5. Awake

Draco was staring at the ground where Potter had been standing. He was rooted to the spot. He had no idea how long he stood there with his thoughts chasing each other around his head. The sun was setting and the first fat raindrops began to fall. This seemed to bring Draco back to his senses.

"Fucking perfect," he muttered. He sighed deeply and disapparated.

He apparated directly into his study where he resumed his restless pacing.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

Back.

Forth.

He paced for hours before he caught a glimpse of the moon through his balcony doors. He stopped abruptly and gazed up at it. It was large and full and shining brighter than ever. It was beautiful ... _Just like Potter_. He sighed heavily. It was late. He flopped down into his desk chair and drummed his fingers against the desk. He was emotionally exhausted but he seriously doubted that he'd be able to sleep as his circle of thoughts started again.

_Potter_

_Why did you do this to me?_

_I hate you!_

_No!_

_I adore you_

_Your kiss_

_So soft_

_So sweet_

_So perfect_

_What did I do wrong?_

_I didn't do anything_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why didn't you come back?_

_You're in denial_

_Yes_

_That must be it_

_You looked in denial_

_Hell, you even said you didn't know what you were feeling, or why, or what to do_

_But I could show you_

_I could guide you_

_As slowly as you need_

_I don't mind_

_Merlin, please just come to me_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Potter_

And so it began again. Round and round the thoughts chased relentlessly. Draco got up again and paced, and then he sat, and paced, and sat, and paced, until the early morning sunlight began to filter through the window. Draco slumped into the chair once more, closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would finally come to him. He stayed there nearly an hour with his eyes closed, hoping and praying, before he heard a tiny knock on the door. He half opened one eye.

"What?" he mumbled as threateningly as he could manage, when all he wanted to do was curl up and die so he could at least get some damn rest.

The door opened a crack and a house elf's face appeared.

"Master, you have a visitor, would you like me to show him in?"

Draco closed his eyes again. He didn't have time for this right now.

"Do I look like I'm in a fit state for visitors?! Tell him to piss off and schedule an appointment next time!"

"Apologies, Master, he is quite adamant that he speaks to you now."

"Tough shit! I have been awake all night and all I want to do right now is try and get some fucking sleep!"

There was a scuffle and Draco heard the door close.

"Finally!" he sighed to himself.

"I get the impression that you don't want to see me, Malfoy."


	6. Apologies

Draco's eyes snapped open. Potter was standing with his back to the closed door.

"Potter?" Draco muttered.

But Potter didn't say a word or move a muscle.

"Fantastic! Now I'm fucking hallucinating." Draco grumbled as he closed his eyes again.

"Malfoy, you're not hallucinating you idiot."

Draco opened his eyes again and looked disbelievingly at Potter.

"Potter?" he asked, softer this time.

"Yes," Potter replied as he started towards Draco.

"Well, I could have been. I've been awake all fucking night!"

"So I heard."

"Its 7am and I want to die! What do you want, Potter?" Draco growled.

"I ... I'm ... I'm sorry," Potter mumbled.

Draco studied him for a moment. He stood in front of the desk like a naughty schoolboy. Draco filed that mental image away for later. He looked distinctly dishevelled, as though he too had been awake all night. He was wringing his hands and staring down at the floor as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I was scared."

"So you said, but it didn't stop you kissing me, did it?" Draco could feel confused anger rising in his throat.

"I knew I wanted to kiss you, so I did, and then I panicked. I'm sorry."

"You should be. I'm fucking exhausted."

"Do you have to swear in every sentence?"

"When I feel like this, yes, pretty much."

"Look, Malfoy, if it makes you feel any better I didn't sleep either."

"I can tell. You look like shit."

"So do you."

"Well what do you expect with you fucking with my head?"

"Malfoy, please, I didn't mean to fuck with your head. I wanted you."

Draco was panting with barely suppressed rage.

"Well now you've tried me so you can go back to your fucking cosy little life."

"I ...I don't want to."

"Then what the fuck do you want?!" Draco stood up with his hands on the desk, leaned across and practically shouted in Potter's face.

"I want you!" Potter shouted back.

"Do something about it then!"

Before Draco even had time to comprehend what was happening, Potter's mouth was on his. His heart leapt and for a moment he was frozen. Only for a moment, then he began to move slowly, carefully, against Potter's mouth. Potter responded eagerly and Draco could feel the heat pooling in his groin. Draco kissed him harder and faster and soon Potter's hands were in his hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling him closer, pressing their lips harder together. Draco caught Potter's bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue along it. Potter moaned against Draco's lips and Draco felt his erection throb as he slipped his tongue into Potter's mouth. Draco needed to get his hands on Potter but it was impossible in this position, he was leaning on them. He slowly pulled back from Potter but Potter wasn't about to stop. He placed his hands down on the desk and clambered up, still pressing eager kisses on Draco's lips as he crawled across. Draco was surprised but he went with it, reaching forward and pulling Potter roughly across the desk towards him. Potter swung his legs around so they dangled off the desk; Draco eased them apart and stood between them. He gently tipped Potter's head back and pressed his mouth back onto Potter's, slipping his tongue straight back into his mouth. They were kissing passionately, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and their hands roaming over each other's bodies, grabbing at whatever they could reach. Their groins were pressed together and Draco could feel Potter's erection rubbing against his. He wanted him so badly, but he had to hold back, he didn't want to scare him off. Just as Draco was wondering how he would manage to hold back a minute longer, Potter pulled away. He grabbed Draco's t-shirt and pushed it upwards; exposing his chest, which he then began to press hot kisses to. Draco's head lolled back, his eyes rolled closed and he prayed for the strength not to ravish him then and there on the desk. Potter caught one of Draco's nipples between his teeth and swirled his tongue on it. Draco's breath hitched and he groaned.

_Oh sweet Merlin_

Potter kissed his way across Draco's chest and did the same to the other nipple

_Oh bloody Hell_

"Stop," he breathed, "Potter, you have to stop."

Potter stopped and looked innocently up at Draco. Draco bit his lip.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Am I doing something wrong?" he asked sweetly.

"Hell no! You're doing everything right. That's the problem," he panted.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure how much longer I can resist just taking you here on the desk."

Potter blushed, paused for a moment, and then rubbed his hand across Draco's erection.

"How about if I do this?"

Draco groaned and his eyes rolled closed again.

"Potter, don't," he mumbled.

Potter grasped the waistband at the front of Draco's jogging bottoms and began to untie the strings.

"What about this?"

"Don't," he muttered, but he made no move to stop him.

Potter finished untying the strings and pulled the waistband towards him. He peered down the front of Draco's trousers.

"But why not?" he pouted.

Draco's breath hitched again. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Potter, if you carry on I will not be responsible for my actions," his words tumbled out.

Suddenly, Potter grabbed the front of his trousers and boxers and pulled sharply downwards, exposing Draco's erection.

"Ok," he shrugged, and grabbed it with his hand.

_Shit! Fuck! Shit!_

"Potter ..." he whimpered, but he couldn't manage any more, as Potter began to move his hand up and down his erection, and he moaned.

"Yes, Malfoy? Is everything ok?"

"Mmmmmm," he murmured.

Potter took that as a yes and began to go a little harder and faster. After a minute or two, Draco was seriously considering taking Potter on the desk. He brushed Potter's hand aside and kissed him roughly before pushing him backwards so he was lying flat on his back on the desk. He grabbed the top of Potter's boxers and trousers and whipped them down quickly. His erection sprang free and Draco grasped it firmly. Potter lifted his head to watch as he began to work it skilfully before dipping his head down and taking it into his mouth. Potter groaned loudly and Draco heard his head thud back onto the desk. Draco bobbed his head up and down, teasing the shaft with his tongue and then swirling it around the head. He took it deep into his throat and Potter moaned and grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair. Draco pulled back up to the top and took fast shallow mouthfuls before taking the whole length into his mouth again. Potter groaned and arched his back. Draco came back to the top again.

"Malfoy ..." he panted, "Stop ... Too ... Good ... Can't ... Mmmm."

Potter moaned again as Draco slid it back down into his throat. Draco knew he was getting closer to his release. He started to move faster and more rhythmically and he heard Potter's breathing quicken. He kept going, gradually getting faster and faster. Potter was moaning almost continuously now. Draco could feel him becoming harder and harder as he got closer to the edge.

"Malfoy ... Stop ... Draco-ohhhhh" he cried out as he came.

Draco felt the hot liquid pumping out and he swallowed it down quickly, waiting until it had all came out before gently licking the last drops away from the tip. He stood up and smiled down at Potter, all dishevelled, on his back, on his desk, pants down and slowly coming down from his post-orgasm high.

_Yes_, Draco thought,_ I think I've got him. Now I just need to keep him._

Potter's eyes flickered open and he looked up at Draco.

"Malfoy, that was-"

"Fantastic? I know." Draco cut in with a cheeky smirk.

"Yes, _fucking_ fantastic."

Draco grinned and held his hand out to pull Potter back up into a sitting position. Draco kissed him gently but Potter teased his tongue into Draco's mouth. He licked against Draco's tongue and then pulled away.

"Is that what I taste like?"

"Well, Potter, since you're the only thing that's been in my mouth for nearly 24 hours, I'd say yes."

"Mmmm, I taste good. Will you taste like that?"

"You can find out later if you want but right now I'm starving and exhausted."

"Oh ... me too."

"Well we can have breakfast and get some sleep and then we can play all you want."

"Oooh that sounds fun ... But, hang on, you're still hard?"

"Naturally, I'm really fucking horny right now."

"Hmmm ... Come here."

Draco bent his head to kiss Potter once more and as Potter deepened the kiss he grabbed hold of Draco's erection. He began to move his hand up and down, quickly getting harder and faster. Draco was moaning into Potter's mouth as they kissed and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Potter wasn't easing up though; he was getting faster and faster. Draco's body was shaking with pleasure before he finally let go and came all over Potter's, still exposed, legs and groin. Potter carried on kissing Draco until he had stopped shaking and then when he pulled away he pressed their foreheads together. They were both panting and grinning. Yes, this was what they wanted.


End file.
